


red daisies.

by ohimonfire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimonfire/pseuds/ohimonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>umbrellas are useless anyways.-— pre-lightning thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red daisies.

**red daisies.**

Rain pours. It's cool, a light, tingling kind of cool, and the rain pours in drops, thick and sparse through the streets.

"Do you want to share the umbrella?" I ask.

"Shit," laughs Percy. "I don't mind the rain. Umbrellas are useless, anyway."

"Don't mind?" I snort. "Forget 'don't mind'— funerals love rain less than you."

He laughs— "Maybe." Another laugh.

"Whyzat?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you love the rain so much?"

"I. . ." He stops, suddenly, then frowns. "I'm not sure."

He looks away, into the rain, and shoves his hands into his jean pockets. "I'm not sure."

The rain stops by lunch. He's distant the rest of the day, almost like he's not even there at all.


End file.
